Hydrocarbon polymers with pendent alkyl amine groups are known. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,312,965 and 4,503,217 show these materials, and a method for making them by catalytic hydroformylation of the polymer with subsequent reaction with a primary or secondary amine. The products are said to be useful as surfactants, wet-strength agents and flocculating agents.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,070,146 and 5,102,945 describe co-activators of vulcanization which are interpolymers from vinylpyridine monomers.
Also, U.S. Pat. No. 5,134,200 and EP Application 556,727 show preparations of hydrocarbon polymers containing functional groups such as phenylenediamine or diphenylamine groups. These functionalized polymers are said to be useful as antidegradants for rubber.